pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
YUMI i'm a kawaii?
Byłam normalną 15-latka, nie lubiłam chodzić do szkoły, ale cuż musiałam. Tego dnia byłam szczęśliwa, bo był już piątek, wyczekiwany piątek. Wracałam z przystanku do domu miałam słuchawki w uszach, gdy weszłam do domu okazało się, że przyszedł mój cioteczny brat Mateusz. Nie przepadam za nim, miał głupie pomysły, był po prostu wkurzający. -Wera proszę zaopiekuj się Mateuszem, my musimy pojechać w jedno miejsce, wrócimy jutro- zaczepiła mnie moja babcia. -no dobra, ale moi rodzice nie mogą się nim zająć? -jadą z nami, wieczorem przyjędzie Marek, więc się nim zaopiekuje. -ehh no dobra- zgodziłam się z niechęcią. Poszłam do mojego pokoju, od razu zobaczyłam małego potworka bazgrzącego coś na kartkach. -co ty robisz? -rysuję -pokaż... Bazgrzesz po moich rysunkach!!! -ja tylko koloruje -pozwoliłam ci!? -przepraszam- rzucił cicho siadając na łóżku. -lepiej włącz sobie telewizor i niczego nie dotykaj, zrozumiałeś? -tak. Dzień szybko zleciał, "potworek" oglądał telewizję cały dzień, a ja próbowałam ratować moje szkice, gdy wreszcie przyjechał Marek, który zabrał potworka. Reszta wieczoru minęła spokojnie, przysnęłam, rano obudził mnie wielki ból nie do wytrzymania, otworzyłam oczy... Mateusz trzymał mój scyzoryk, który był zakrwawiony.... Złapałam się za policzek... Krew... -co ty robisz! -ja... ja tylko... Widziałem na jednym z twoich rysunków dziewczynę, która była bardzo podobna do ciebie, ale miała takie rany na policzku, teraz ty też takie masz. -ty debilu! Jak mogłeś! - Wżywałam się na małym, gdy przyszedł wujek. -co tu się dzieję?... Wera co się stało!? - podbiegł do mnie i zaraz popatrzył na wystraszonego Mateusza ze scyzorykiem w ręku... -odłóż to! -przepraszam... -dobra cicho, jedziemy do szpitala. Rany okazały się nie aż tak głębokie, nie chciałam żeby je zszywali, bałam się igieł, założyli mi tylko opatrunki. Po powrocie do domu siedziałam spokojnie w pokoju, kiedy przyszedł Mateusz... Nie wytrzymałam, nie mogłam być już miła dla niego, zdrowy rozsądek mnie opuścił na zawsze... -cześć Wera, nie jesteś na mnie zła? -nie... Może się pobawimy? Twarz chłopca rozjaśniała, kazałam mu wziąć scyzoryk do ręki, trzymałam jego dłoń, w której był. Pociągnęłam ją a ostrze wbiło się w klatkę piersiową chłopca, osunął się na ziemię. Zawołałam wujka mówiąc co "mały" zrobił... Udało mi się upozorować wszystko. Po weekendzie musiałam wrócić do szkoły, zaczęły się pytania... Co mi się stało... Mówili o śmierci potworka, musiałam udawać smutek, ale byłam podekscytowana... Gdy wróciłam do domu w moim pokoju zastałam ciocię... Mamę Mateusza... Nikogo innego nie było w domu. Kiedy tylko mnie zobaczyła zaczęła na mnie wrzeszczeć... Domyślała się, że to moja wina, z mojej winy zginął mały. Uciekłam do garażu na dworze, goniła mnie, wzięłam szybko maczetę schowaną w rzeczach wujka, ona była za mną... Zamachnęłam się maczetą, znowu zabiłam... Nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło... Postanowiłam uciec... Jestem zagrożeniem... Wzięłam kilka rzeczy i pobiegłam do lasu, trzymając zakrwawioną maczetę. Usiadłam na polanie w środku lasu, usłyszałam głos za mną, było w nim coś dziwnego... Odwróciłam się, stała tam dziwnie znajoma postać... -witaj, jestem Zalgo, chociaż przypuszczam, że już to wiesz -dzień dobry, tak wiem czytałam o tobie -wiesz twoje czyny mnie zainteresowały -tak?... -widzę, że nie chcesz być taka jak ludzie... Chcesz do nas dołączyć? -tak, zabijanie mnie... Ekscytuje... Zalgo dał mi chustę, była szara z uśmiechem, pasowała mi do uszu, wilczego ogona i pazurów, które mi sprawił. -nie potrzebujesz już broni -wolę ją mieć przy sobie -dobrze, chcę zobaczyć jak będziesz się sprawiała... -jasne Nagle byłam przed czyimś domem, wspięłam się do okna i czekałam aż kogoś zobaczę, ujrzałam chłopaka rzuciłam się na niego. -co jest?! Złaź! -hej słodki, jestem Yumi, mam do ciebie pytanie -o co chodzi? Możesz ze mnie zejść? -i'm a kawaii? Ściągnęłam chustę i zrobiłam słodką a zarazem psychopatyczną minkę -t-tak -oh, dziękuję Zatopiłam w nim moją maczetę -szkoda, fajny był -chodźmy Yumi, twoje nowe życie się zaczyna. Poszliśmy przed siebie ... Nie wiem gdzie... Może słyszeliście o brutalnych morderstwach? Napisach krwią na ścianach "I'M A KAWAII ?"... Więc to pewnie ja ... Albo moja nowa rodzinka... Więc jak? I'm a kawaii? Kategoria:Kilery itp Kategoria:W sam raz do szortów